Angelo and Diablo
by Bronyraptor26
Summary: Angelo Luna's one and only son has finally broken free of his icy prison along with his evil half Diablo who's only purpose is to destroy Equestria.


Thousand and seven years ago."Its coming." Luna yelled. "Hurry get some warm water." The nurse said. "It's a boy." The nurse said. "What will you name him." Celestia asked. "Angelo." Luna said. Staring at the black coated and white maned foal. "What about the father King Sombra." Celestia asked. "We banished him so I will raise him on my own." Luna said. Seven years later "mommy look what I drew." Angelo said. It was a picture of Angelo and Luna on the moon. "That's lovely Angelo." Luna said. Later that night. "Celestia the night will last forever." Nightmare moon yelled. "Mommy." Angelo said. "Get back Angelo that's not your mother." Celestia yelled. "Come here Angelo join me and we can rule the night together." Nightmare moon said. "Stay away from him." Celestia said as she activated the elements of harmony and banishing her in to the moon. "You killed her." Angelo said as he was engulfed in flames. "I'll tear you limb from limb Celestia." A voice yelled. "Angelo is that you." Celestia said. "No That pathetic excuse for a ruler is gone i am Diablo." The creature yelled. "What where is Angelo." Celestia yelled. "Dead along with his mother now die." Diablo yelled. "Never." Celestia yelled as she activated the elements of harmony and imprisioned the creature in ice. Thousand years later. "I'm free finally it's time to destroy equestria." The creature yelled as it took off towards ponyville. "It's a great day time to go back to ponyville." Blackjack and dark shadow who were the top two guards in the castle said as he got on the train. At ponyville Celestia was visiting twilight. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh." Celestia screamed. "Princess what's wrong." Twilight said as she helped celestia up. "I sense something I thought I took care of." Celestia said. "What is it." Twilight asked. "You must promise me you won't go after him." Celestia said. "Why who is he." Twilight said. "Gather your friends ill have to explain back at canterlot and blackjack and dark shadow to join us." Celestia said. "Ok." Twilight said nervously. "Finally here." The creature said. "Hey blank flank." Diamond tiara said. "Who are you." Spoon asked. "The name is Angelo Lunas." Angelo said he had a black coat and white mane. "What type of name is that." Diamond said. "Why am I wasting my time with you." Angelo said before running off. "Scootaloo this isn't a good idea." A voice said. "Sure it is." Scootaloo said. "Who is that." Sweetiebelle said. "He doesn't have a cutie mark we should have him join us." Applebloom said. "Hey you what's your name." Scootaloo yelled. "My name is Angelo Lunas." Angelo yelled back. Back with celestia. "Is ever pony here? Good. I ll skip the chatter and go straight to the point. A new threat has escaped imprisenment." Celestia said. "Another one? Who is it this time?" Twilight asked. "Diablo Lunas, the bastard child of nightmare moon and king sombra who was sealed away in ice has finally freed himself after 1000 years." Celestia said. "Wait wait wait. 1000 years? Isn't it strange that EVERY villian you imprisioned somehow gets free after a 1000 years?" Dark shadow said. "Yes I realize this dark shadow and I plan on working on that but that is irrelevant. Diablo is still a young colt but his power is far greater than any pony can imagine." Celestia said. "The next question is for tricks and Blackjack can either of you stop him." Celestia asked. "Between the two of us he doesn't stand a chance." Blackjack said. "NO! You aren't allowed to kill or harm him. We may not be nightmare moon any more but he is still my son." Luna said. "I don't think I would be able to take him alive if he is as powerful as you say." Blackjack said. "Then we'll use the elements on him." Twilight said. "NO YOU WILL NOT." Celestia yelled. "Why not." Fluttershy whimpered. "Because Diablo wants the souls of the elements so he can destroy equestria." Celestia said. "How is that even possible." Twilight said. "He will destroy everything you love family friends prized possessions to tear away at your soul which will allow him to devour it." Celestia said. "Which is why you will be staying here." Luna said. Ever pony left for their rooms. "What do we do celestia." Luna asked. "I don't know." Celestia said. "Who are you." Twilight asked. "I'm diablo I came to show you what's going to happen to your friends." Diablo said as a gruesome image came to view. "Is that r- r-rarity." Twilight said. As a skinned pony became more clear the only clue was part of a cutie mark on the lower thigh. "Yes it is." Another pony came into view with its legs cut off and eyes gorged out. "Appplllllleeeejjjjaccckkkk." Twilight whimpered. Four more ponys came into view one of split open with candy coming out another hanging by there intestines with only one wing. A yellow one looked like she was brutally mauled by a pack of Wolfs. The last one was twilight herself turned inside out and being eaten by her own dragon. Twilight woke up screaming. "Twilight is everything alright." Dark shadow said as he barged in. Twilight couldn't stop crying. When she finally calmed down enough to talk she told every pony everything. Back with the cmc. "You three are coming to canterlot by order of princess celestia." A royal gaurd said. "Why." The three said in unison as they got on the chariot. "It is for your safety you families are already there." The gaurd said. "What about Angelo could he come to." Scootaloo asked. "If he is a friend then yes." The guard said. "Alright I'll go." Angelo said as he got in the chariot as well. The chariot took off towards canterlot. "Your sisters are already at the palace." The gaurd said. "Why are they there." Sweetiebelle asked. "That's classified." The gaurd said. A few minutes later they reached the castle. "We'll that was a fun trip." Angelo said. "Sweetiebelle thank heaven you safe." Rarity said. "Hey scootaloo you'll be staying with me." Rainbowdash said. "Really." Scootaloo said. "Applebloom I'm so glad to see you." Applejack said. "Same here." Apple bloom said. Luna walked out on to the platform. "Angelo!." Luna yelled. "Mom." Angelo replied. "Wait I thought diablo was your son." Twilight said. "We guess you could say diablos like nightmare moon and Angelo is like us." Luna said. "So diablo is here right now." Blackjack said. "Not exactly they split minds when I sealed them away." Celestia. "Which means diablo won't be far behind." Twilight said. "Where is he going to stay then." Rainbowdash said. "He will stay with me." Luna said as she and Angelo walked off. "What do we do about Angelo." Dark shadow said. "We leave him be for now." Celestia said. "Why if he is diablo we should end this now." Dark shadow said. "He isn't diablo which means diablo doesn't have a body." Celestia said. "So can't he just take over anypony." Twilight asked. "True but diablo needs Angelo's power to destroy equestria." Celestia said. "So we kill Angelo and problem solved." Dark shadow said. "To be honest I'm glad to see him back and luna would be devastated if i allowed that and might turn back to night mare moon." Celestia said. "Not to mention that's high treason." Twilight added as a chariot carrying Shining Armor and Cadence landed. "Shining what are you doing here." Twilight said. "Celestia called us in something about a new nightmare moon." Shining said. "Every pony is dismissed." Celestia said as every pony left to go to their rooms. Back with luna and Angelo. "I'm so happy your back." Luna cried. "I'm happy to be back." Angelo said. "When's dinner." Angelo said. "It will be ready in around two hours." Luna replied. "We'll where's the library." Angelo said. "Down the hall on the right." Luna said. "Ok." Angelo said before running off. In the library. "Hi there Angelo." A voice said. "Diablo how and why are you here." Angelo said. "I just wanted to say hi is all after all you have my body." Diablo said before trying to possess Angelo. "Not this time." Angelo said. "Why's that." Diablo said. "Because if you do then celestia will imprision us again." Angelo said. "Angelo what are you doing here" Twilight asked. "Got to go." Diablo said before disappearing. "I just wanted to see what was added to the library." Angelo said. "Twilight do you know any personality splitting spells." Angelo asked. "Yes I do know one why." Twilight asked. "Just in case diablo repossessed me I could use it." Angelo said. "Ok ill teach it to you." Twilight said. "We'll I think that's enough for tonight." Twilight said as the two ponies returned to their rooms. In an ally not far from the castle a lonely unicorn was walking out of a bar. "Hey there." A voice said from the ally. "What do you want." The unicorn said as she begun to walk down the ally. "To kill you." The voice said. The unicorn stopped dead in her tracks. She felt a pain from her head. Her horn it was cut off. She thought before feeling another sharp pain her stomach was cut open. "Please let me go." She yelled. "Fine ill let you go to hell." The said as it begun to laugh as the unicorn realized her arms and legs were gone. The next day. "Who was she." An officer said. "Lyra heart string." Another officer said. "Should we tell the princess." "There's no point." Back with luna and Angelo. "So when do I get to raise the moon." Angelo asked. "After you have mastered your magic." Luna replied. "Ok what's this." Angelo asked. "That's my pony box 450 wanna play." Luna said. "Ok." The two played portal 2 all night until Angelo fell asleep. "Good night Angelo." Luna said as she kissed him on the head and tucked him in bed. "Celestia what are you doing up this late." Luna asked. "I wanted to talk to you about Angelo." Celestia said. "What about him." Luna said. "I just wanted to see how you were going to handle this." Celestia said. "What do you mean we will handle like we did for the first seven years he was around." Luna said. "Luna you need to think about school and about a teacher for his magic and flying not to mention politics." Celestia said. "We'll what about me teaching him." Luna suggested. "You have royal duties and no time." Celestia said. "Then what about if stayed with twilight over the school and come back during the summer and holidays." Luna said. "That might work but you will have to clear it with twilight and Angelo." Celestia said. "Ok then I will at breakfast tomorrow." Luna said. The next morning. "Twilight I have a favor to ask you." Luna said. "What is it." Twilight asked. "Can Angelo stay with you for the school year and can you teach to control his magic and how to fly." Luna pleaded. "Sure but it's a little late the school year already started." Twilight said. "He will start next year then. Where are the kids anyway." Luna asked. "Rarity and Rainbowdash took them into the city." Twilight said. "But why." Luna asked. "It's Sweetiebelles scootaloo and appleblooms first time in canterlot so rarity thought she would show them around and Angelo wanted to go to and Rainbowdash wanted to get out of the castle." Twilight said. With rarity. "Angelo what was it like here a thousand years ago." Sweetiebelle asked. "I don't really remember it that well." Angelo said. "What did people wear." Rarity asked. "I don't remember." Angelo said. "Hey can't we get something to eat." Rainbowdash said. "Don't even ask I know what your thinking the answer is I don't remember." Angelo said. "Fine I won't ask." Scootaloo said. "Here's a place." Rarity said. "Finally." Rainbowdash said as a white unicorn wearing a monocle and a tuxedo walked up to them. "Hello miss rarity." The pony said. "Fancy pants so nice to see you again." Rarity said. "My my are these your foals." Fancy pants asked. "No they aren't this one is my sister Sweetiebelle and these are her friends Applebloom Scootaloo and Angelo." Rarity said. "Angelo your an alicorn." Fancy pants said with a bit of shock. "Yes I am." Angelo said. "Mhm can we order." Rainbowdash said. "Mind if I join you I would like to know more about this young alicorn." Fancy pants said. "I don't mind at all." Rarity said. "Now Angelo was it how are you enjoining your stay." Fancy pants asked. "I must say it is quiet nice but it's not for me." Angelo it comes he's going to kill us right now rarity thought. "What do you mean by that." Fancy pants asked. "I must say that's its a bit noisy at night." Angelo said. Thank celestia. "Rarity I need to talk to you in private." Fancy pants said. Rarity nodded her head. "There was a brutal murder last night." Fancy pants said. "What happened." Rarity said. "No pony knows just that the victims name was lyra and she was tortured before dying." Fancy pants said. "That's horrible did they catch the murderer." Rarity asked. "Yes they did she was lyras own lover and she claims she was possessed by a demon." Fancy pants. "We'll if you don't mind ill be getting back with the others." Rarity said. "Before you go Rarity I have to ask is Angelo related to the princesses." Fancy pants asked. "Yes he is." Rarity said. After lunch. "Hey Rainbowdash and Rarity is that you." A voice said. "Applejack what are you doing here." Applebloom said. "We'll I came to find you I just wanted to tag along." Applejack said. "We'll I was going too do some shopping with sweetiebelle." Rarity said. "And I'm going to nap." Rainbowdash said. "Then I think me and Applebloom will go visit the garden." Applejack said as the ponies disbanded leaving Angelo and Scootaloo alone. "What do you wanna do now." Angelo asked. "You want to try and get our cutie marks in skateboarding." Scootaloo asked. "What's skateboarding." Angelo asked. "You'll like it come on." Scootaloo said as she yanked on Angelo's arm. The two picked up two skateboards on the way to the park. "Alright ready go." Scootaloo said as she took off. "Wait up." Angelo said as he tried to catch up. Scootaloo did a few jumps and Angelo copied the two stopped right in front of the store rarity went to. "Let her to please." Rarity pleaded. "It will only hurt for a little bit little Sweetiebelle." The store clerk was choking Sweetiebelle and rarity was caught up in clothes. "Why are you doing this o her." Rarity said. "So I can take your soul." The clerk said. Raritys eyes widened in horror as she realized who the clerk was. "Angelo we have to help her." Scootaloo said as she ran in. Clothing wrapped around scootaloos neck arms and legs. "I'm goin to pull you apart." The clerk said. "Stop." Angelo yelled. "You again." The clerk said clothes circled Angelo only to be burned. Along with the clothes around Scootaloo and rarity. "You win this time." The clerk said as he dropped Sweetiebelle. "Sweetie are you alright." Rarity ran to the two crying fillies. "Angelo were did you learn to do that." Rarity said only to realize Angelo was gone. "You used to come here when something was bothering you." Luna said as she entered the castle koi pond. "He tried to kill them and the fire." Angelo began to cry. "What happened." Luna asked. Angelo told her everything. "Angelo calm down." Luna said as she hugged him. "I don't want to go back to being diablo." Angelo cried. "So you created fire that doesn't mean-" luna said before being interrupted "I've only been able to create fire as diablo." Angelo said as celestia walked out. "How is he." Celestia said. "Just shaken up about what happened." Luna said. "Why would he be." Celestia asked. "Because he created fire which before he was only able to do as diablo." Luna said. "Now I would appreciate if you let me handle this." Luna said as celestia left. "Everything is going to fine scootaloo I won't let anything happen to you." Rainbowdash said. "Promise." Scootaloo sobbed. "Yes I pinkie promise." Rainbowdash said. "Where is Angelo any ways." Rainbowdash asks. "With luna." Celestia answered. "Why is he with her." Rarity asked. "He about as shaken up about this situation as you are." Celestia answered. "Why would be be." Rainbowdash said. "Because he has never been able to create fire unless he was diablo." Celestia responded. "Hold up Angelo is diablo you forgot to mention that important detail." Rainbowdash said. "He is diablo in a sense diablo is just the evil part of Angelo." Celestia said. "What really happened Celestia." Rainbowdash said. "Right after I imprisioned nightmare moon Angelo unleashed his true power. And turned into diablo and tried to kill me I did the same-thing I activated the elements and imprisioned him in ice." Celestia said. Rainbowdash sped off to find and tell the others. "Your kidding Angelo can't be evil." Scootaloo said. "He isn't diablo is the evil one." Celestia said. "Rainbowdash Angelo and Diablo are two different people." Applejack said. "Well ask Celestia then." Rainbowdash said. "Why wouldn't the princess tell us." Twilight asked. "I don't know." Rainbowdash said. "She's hiding something." Tricks said. "Well he did save sweetiebelle and scootaloo." Rarity said. "So what that doesn't mean we can trust him." Dark shadow said. "Someone is going to have to find out what's up." Blackjack said. "Perhaps someone who lives in canterlot." Rarity said. "Someone with a military back ground." Twilight said. "Fine ill do it." Blackjack said. "Luna we need to talk now." Celestia said. "What's wrong dear sister." Luna said. "Angelo needs to learn to control his magic today's outburst has damaged the elements trust in us." Celestia said. "I agree but-" luna said before being interrupted. "Luna I know you would do anything to keep Angelo safe but you have to understand that he is a danger to himself and equestria not to mention he could change into diablo at any time." Celestia said. "You said yourself they split when you sealed them away." Luna said. "Luna you know Angelo hasn't been able to create fire unless he was Diablo." Celestia said. "So what do you suggest." Luna said. "I think that it might be best to use the elements on him." Celestia said. "I can't believe you this is the first time I ve seen him in a thousand years I'm not going to allow you to do that to him." Luna yelled. "I don't mean send him away just destroy diablo." Celestia said. "For the last time he is not diablo." Luna said before storming off. "Luna." Celestia yelled. "So pinkie how does this work again." Angelo said. "It's easy you just get Rarity over here and we drop this bucket of flour on her." Pinkie said. "Sounds fun." Angelo said a few minutes later. "Pinkie should be around here somewhere." Angelo said then two buckets of flour dropped on him and Rarity. This turned the once black colt white. "Hey that wasn't the plan pinkie." Angelo said. "My mane it's white!." Rarity cried. "What's wrong with a white mane." Angelo said. "Nothing if your not a white pony." Rarity said. Angelo and rarity begun to levitate the flour off of them. Luna and Celestia walked in. Causing them to drop the flour spreading it everywhere. "It's Time for dinner." Celestia said. At dinner Angelo sat by sweetiebelle and scootaloo who were arguing about what to do next with their cutiemarks. Rainbowdash was arm wrestling applejack and sugar and rarity where trying to win over tricks. Pinkie and Fluttershy were eating and twilight was catching up with shining Armour. "Wow everyone I want dead in one room." A dark voice said as the lights went out. "Diablo show yourself." Celestia said. "Can you guess who u am now it's someone very close to you." Diablo said every one immediately looked at Angelo. "Not me." Angelo said. "Shining what's wrong." Cadence said before she started to realize that shining had changed. "Shining!" Twilight screamed. "Get back twilight." Celestia said. Shining turned back to himself and a red cloud appeared. "Time for the real prize." The cloud said before surrounding Angelo. "Angelo." Luna yelled. Shining Steelwing and tricks charged the cloud only to be repelled back twenty feet. "Mom help." Angelo cried out but couldn't be heard. "It's no use they can't hear you." Diablo said. "Let me go." Angelo said. His horn started to glow. "Why I'm going to use you to kill equestria starting with those fillies you hang out with." Diablo said. Angelo's eyes turned white and blue fire started to form around him. "I said LET ME GO." Angelo yelled the fire started to expand. "What are you doing." Diablo yelled. "GETTING RID OF YOU." Angelo yelled as a blue explosion filled the cloud dispersing it. Leaving every pony shocked. Diablo had vanished and Angelo past out in a circle of ash. Luna put him on her back and carried him to her room were she placed him on his bed. "Is he going to be alright." Sweetiebelle asked. "I don't know." Rarity said. Celestia left for Lunas room. "Luna I'm sorry that this happened." Celestia said. "Dearest sister i Don't know what to do." Luna said. "What do you mean by that." Celestia said. "What am I suppose to do this is my fault." Luna said. "What's your fault." Celestia said confused. "Diablo is all my fault I should have just ended it with sombra before it happened." Luna said tearing up. "I want to check on him." Scootaloo said. "I think it might be best if we left them alone for awhile." Rainbowdash said. "Luna how could you say such a thing can't you see he's happy to be here with you regardless of diablo." Celestia said. "I know but maybe it would be best if we did seal them away again." Luna said. "I think that that is a good decision equestria isn't ready for him yet." Celestia said. "You hear that Angelo they've given up on you." Diablo said inside Angelo's head. "I can't believe it." Angelo said. "We'll looks like we finally agree on something lets get out of here." Diablo said. "How I'm asleep." Angelo said. "We'll e better hurry before they cmc back." Diablo said. Just then Angelo woke up and teleported away. "So it's settled we use the elements." Twilight said as they walked in to Lana room to find that no one was there. "Why did you send us into the forest." Diablo said. "It seemed safe I'm not going back." Angelo said. "We'll now that I'm back in your head no one is going to trust us." Diablo said. "That doesn't make sense." Angelo said. "He's gone." Luna said. "How he was out cold." Rainbowdash said. "I think diablo might have merged with Angelo causing him to appear past out but he was really conscious trying to figure out which one will control the body when he over heard your conversation and runaway to the evergreen forest." Pinkie said. A few hours later of hunting through the forest and city luna finally found him. "Angelo cone back to the castle." Luna said. "I'm not letting you use the elements of harmony on me I'm not going back on ice." Angelo said. "Is that what this is all about." Luna said. "We have decided we re not going to trust any pony but ourselves." Angelo said. "Not even your own mother." Luna said. "You said that you didn't want me and to seal me away again so why should I trust you or anyone else it was all fake no one will ever like me." Angelo said. Luna was speechless she just realized that every pony he thought of as a friend had betrayed and he was heartbroken over it. "Angelo. Your time has come." Celestia said with the others behind her. "Wait you can't do this." Sweetiebelle said as she walked up right beside Angelo. "I'm with her." Scootaloo said as she did the same. "Cutiemark crusaders stick together." Applebloom said as she walked beside the others. "I was wrong he needs to be with me we can't just delaying the inevitable." Luna said. "He did save Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo." Rarity said as she took off her element Rainbowdash did the same. "I guess I don't have a choice I'm with them." Twilight said. "Me to." Pinkie said. "I reckon I'll be join ya ll."applejack said. "Me to." Fluttershy said. "You can't be serious luna face it he's a monster and you know it." Celestia said. "You just fear what you do not understand." Luna said. "Fine he can stay for now." Celestia said. Later at the castle. "I don't like this luna." Celestia said.


End file.
